sakurasoufandomcom-20200213-history
Nanami Aoyama
Nanami Aoyama '''(青山 七海 ''Aoyama Nanami) ''is one of the main characters of the series. She is also Sorata's classmate. Although she is harsh to Sorata, she obviously is in love with him, and everyone aside from Sorata has noticed this, due to the fact that Sorata is oblivious to her feelings towards him. She escaped from her home to become a voice actress, and has to live on her own. After she finds herself low on money to live in the normal dorm, as well as wanting to find out the true relationship between Sorata and Mashiro, she chooses to move into Sakura Dormitory's room 203. She meets Sorata's mother in the fifth novel and earns the latter's admiration. Sorata's mother even tells him that she prefer Nanami to be her daughter-in-law. In the sixth novel, after she fails the voice actor election for the second time, and she decides to reunite with her parents to decide her next step. Appearance Nanami is a young petite girl, standing at 158 cm with fair skin, long brown hair that is usually tied up into a ponytail, and has brown goldenish eyes. Nanami is almost always seen with her school uniform. Personality Nanami is actually a diligent and hardworking girl, stopping at nothing to achieve her goals. Nanami is a tsundere sometimes towards Sorata, slacking him sometimes. But somehow, she tends to overdo herself, especially when she's determined to work, sometimes harming herself in the process. This is primarily due to a complex that she has, wherein she has to do her best and be extremely competitive in nature. Nanami is shy, most especially over Sorata. She gives out her best in whatever she's doing, which earns the residents of Sakurasou their admiration, with Chihiro even saying that she makes life easier at Sakurasou. Nanami is generally a shy person, possessing a noticeable degree of shyness in regards to her body and own feelings. Examples are when Nanami thought that other women have better figures (even if Mashiro and Yuuko have already stated that she owns a nearly-perfect body); and her coyness in terms of her own feelings towards Sorata. She often slips into a Kansai accent whenever she is angry or flustered. History Nanami is introduced in both the light novel and anime as one of Sorata's classmates. She became friends with Sorata when he took a cat in, getting the ire of the school administration. Sorata was soon moved to Sakurasou, but Nanami helped Sorata find new owners for all the cats that he had. Relationships '''Sorata Kanda Aoyama is generally warm to Kanda, always showing signs of affection and obviously wanting to confess her love for him. Sorata hints at some parts of the series how he also shares feelings for Aoyama but this gets masked by his love for Mashiro. In the end parts of the light novel series. Aoyama cuts her Ponytail when she returns to see Kanda, ( a sign she moved on over Sorata ). Shiina Mashiro Mashiro considers Nanami a friend and Nanami also helps take care of her, especially with issues that may be construed as gender-sensitive. However, Mashiro occasionally becomes jealous of Sorata's close friendship with Nanami, interpreting Sorata's actions as romantic moves. Later on in the story, Nanami's feelings for Sorata grew, however, seeing as Mashiro was also a factor to consider, she set aside her own feelings for Mashiro's sake. Misaki Kamiigusa Misaki and Nanami have Senpai-kouhai relationship. Misaki calls her 'Nanamin' and Nanami calls her senpai. They are on friendly terms and Nanami sees Misaki a little like older sister figure. Quotes *" I thought people with talent didn't need to work hard " *" I love people who know what they want to do! I love people living as hard as they can! " *" There are some things you can’t say to someone, no matter how close you are " Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Sakurasou Resident Category:Online Streaming